


Those damn icicles.

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Travelling to the northern crater, Cloud and Tifa take an unexpected detour.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Those damn icicles.

The biting cold wasn't much better inside the cave than out climbing the cliff face. The glacier was a hard task for the most experienced climbers and, Cloud and his friends weren't even close to that. So far, they owed a lot of their progress to luck, trust and teamwork. The flags left by former climbers, along with the odd frozen corpse warning them of what could happen if they lagged or lost faith.

It was hard on everyone. Aerith promised everything would be all right before she walked into the light, but mysterious words and a vague reassuring smile only took them so far. They needed something more to carry them the rest of the way to Sephiroth's hiding place.

"Aiya, why is it so cold!? Where's the fire materia!? Who's got it!? Hand it over!" Yuffie's complaining echoed through the cave, causing giant stalactites to tremor.

"Shh!" Barret put a finger to his lips, raising his eyes upward.

"Did you just shush me!?" Yuffie stomped her foot.

"Shut yer pie hole, Lassie. We don't wanna die."

"You're a robot, what you worried about?" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Cait Sith.

"Yuffie, please," Tifa murmured, frowning. "We don't want to make things more unstable than they already are." She pointed up.

Yuffie pulled a sheepish expression. "Oops," she whispered.

"Oops," Vincent echoed in a bland voice.

Cloud hid a smile and looked around. "Could probably cut through that pathway over there," he said, nodding towards a snaking path that weaved upwards. It looked treacherous and slippery. They'd have to literally cut into the ground to give them something to grip onto.

"And just how d'you propose we keep our feet from going ass over head?" Cid questioned, pausing to blow on his gloved hands. "We ain't wearing skates."

Cloud frowned. "We'll cut a path," he explained, right hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"Sounds risky to me," Barret replied. "If a loud noise makes those wobble like a bowl full o' jello, then what's hacking the ground gonna do?"

Cloud’s eyes narrowed, he wanted to get moving, not stand around talking. "You think a giant icicle'll get the best of me?" No way.

Tifa stepped forward as Barret opened his mouth to protest further. "How about we use the right tools?" She held up a hooked wall hammer and smiled.

Cloud ducked his head and smiled. "Right. The right tools for the right job." He'd been too hasty for no reason. He held his hand out for it.

Tifa tilted her head to the side and walked past him. "If we're worried about disturbing the area then someone lighter should go."

A dart of panic hit him in the chest. Familiar words, a similar situation. Wasn't it? "Maybe Red should look for a safer path."

"Hmm?" Red XIII stepped forward, flame on his tail flickering and casting a glow against the cave walls.

"Huh? Now we're not in a rush?" Yuffie looked from Cloud to Tifa.

"No, we are." Tifa shook her head. "Let's get this done quick." She shot everyone a reassuring smile and stepped forward.

"Tifa-" Cloud bit back his protests. "Be careful."

Tifa nodded. "No probs."

The first few strikes to break up the glassy surface went well. Tifa paused after each one, waited for the ominous shaking overhead to still, then struck again.

As a back up, Cloud still sent Red, Cait Sith and Vincent along another path to see if it looped around to where they needed to go.

"Slow and steady, T, you got this!"

Yuffie's quiet cheerleading set Cloud's teeth on edge. He opened his mouth several times to tell her to shut up, then stopped. She wasn't hurting anyone and was in fact helping keep Tifa motivated. His muscles still clenched like he was the one doing the job. The urge to hover and watch her back was strong. He knew she could handle herself and the danger was minimal.

"There." Tifa sat back and wiped her brow. "I think that's enough." She turned and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Good job, girl," Barret said, nodding. He slapped Cloud on the back. "See? Ain't nothing to worry about." He followed up with a victory fanfare.

Cloud's eyes widened. He was already moving as the echoing crack died down. "Watch out!"

Tifa's eyes widened and she looked up as though in slow motion.

Snatching her by the hand, Cloud pulled Tifa out of the way as a giant icicle crashed into the ground where she'd been standing. "You okay!?"

"Shit, Tifa!" Barret took a step forward, then stopped. "Oh shit!"

The ground crumbled.

Everyone leapt towards the walls as a hole opened up.

"Whose dumbass idea was this!?" Cid dug his spear into a wall and grabbed Yuffie's wrist, as Barret leapt to a ledge and clung one handed.

Cloud and Tifa backed up towards the pathway. "Damnit."

"Is everyone all right?" Tifa let go of Cloud's hand and took a step forward. Her foot slipped and she gasped.

"Tifa!" Cloud dove for her as she slid towards the edge of the hole. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he spun them around and drew his sword.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Yuffie stretched a hand towards them as they fell.

"Shit! Toss 'em a goddamn line!" Cid fumbled for the rope attached to his waist.

Cloud slammed his sword into the wall and it cut into the icy surface, slowing their descent. He grunted with effort and felt his grip slip. The buster sword looked dingy reflected in the glacier. The blade hadn't dug in enough. It was sliding. It groaned with effort along with Cloud.

"I can't reach!" Tifa clung to him with one arm and stretched as Cid threw the end of the rope. As she swung out she lost her grip. "Cloud!"

"No!" Cloud let go of the sword and dropped.

~*~*~

Everything hurt, but something warm and soft brushed against his face. Cloud grimaced and opened his eyes. "Tifa?" She looked upset.

"Oh, Cloud." She looked ready to cry. The tight hug took him by surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding...and...you were mumbling."

What did I say? He put his hand to his head and drew it back. His vision blurred. Blood? Just like-? Pain lanced his skull.

"Cloud?" Tifa drew back and looked at him with concern. "What can I do?"

The soft look in her eyes calmed the ache. Words slipped past his lips without being filtered. "Stop falling."

"Huh?" She tipped her head to the side.

He pulled her back into his embrace and repeated the statement. "Stop falling." It hurt too much. He couldn't bear to see it. Not if he couldn't catch her. Still not good enough.

"Sorry. I'll try not to worry you so much."

Her arms around his shoulders felt nice. As did the soft puff of her breath near his ear that disturbed his hair. He could stay like this forever with Tifa beside him. Cloud closed his eyes and breathed deep. "Tifa-"

The sound of grit and ice particles sent him into hyper awareness. His eyes shot open and he was rising to meet the potential threat, pushing Tifa behind him with one hand and reaching for his sword with the other. His hand gripped air. "Shit." The buster sword was lodged somewhere high out of reach. He'd lost it. I was supposed to look after it. Another pain in his head had him gasping in pain.

"You're still alive, then." Vincent landed in front of them and the buster sword hit the ground soon after. "This yours?"

"Yeah." His answer didn't sound sure to his ears, but he shoo his head and dismissed it.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah." He dug in his pocket for a potion.

Tifa picked up his sword and held it out. "Cloud, maybe we should find a weaponsmith soon?"

He frowned and shook his head. "It's fine." Looking around, he tried to get his bearings. "How'd you find us, and where are Cait Sith and Red?"

"We split up. They're helping the others."

He nodded. "Guess we should find a route." His gaze went to Tifa and his brows rose. "Something wrong?"

She didn't react, the slowly shook her head. "No, it's fine." As she walked past him towards a path Vincent uncovered, Cloud couldn't help but wonder if those words sounded as fake as when he said them.


End file.
